


A Monster's Salvation

by OliverCNorton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverCNorton/pseuds/OliverCNorton
Summary: If there was ever a time Carter Rook was not alone, he doesn't remember it.All he remembers now is how to survive. That, in his conditions, is certainly vital. But it's not what he wants. What he wants is a friend. Old or new, he doesn't care.So long as he has someone he can confide in. Someone he can trust. Someone who can prove that there is humanity left, through the goggles of the mask.But Carter Rook will not get what he wants. Because there will be no humanity through those goggles. Through those goggles, will lie a fucking monster. In the wake of societal collapse, rampancy will rise.And Carter? He will be helpless to stop it. Because he is the monster behind the mask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is my first work. I hope you like it. You might. You might not. Who knows?
> 
> Anyway, just a little heads up. My GCSE's will be coming up in 3-4 months time. Full disclosure, this won't be done by then. And I'll have to go on hiatus. Sorry.

"You deserve this. You fucking monster."

The cylinder spins. Round and round, roughly clicking each time it collides with the hammer. 

Click.

Click.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click!_

The cylinder halts, its chamber chosen. The hammer is drawn back, ready to fire.

"This is what you deserve. This also happens to be your ticket to salvation. You're a lucky motherfucker to have this opportunity. Just a couple of horrifying seconds in exchange for bliss. Now that's a fucking bargain. Besides, there's nothing left for you here. Not now."

Carter Rook glances to his right. Entrenched in shadow, a body spasms, whimpering with pain. A thin stream of blood drips through several bullet holes in the worn, wooden door opposite him. It leaks down into the floor-boards below. The barrel is pressed tighter onto Carter's head.

"Who are you trying to kid? You're going to Hell, and you know it. But if you're made to suck Satan's dick, you can take comfort in the fact that George'll be the first on his knees."

Carter chuckles lightly, and glances towards the bullet holes. The idea of meeting him again, however, is more terrifying than humourous, and he sobers up. He clenches his eyes shut.

"See you in Hell, Leon." The body squirms, then lays still. The crying halts. The barrel is shoved into Carter's mouth and the trigger is pulled without a second thought.

The cylinder slides along with a click. The chamber was empty.

"Alright, Hell. I'll take a fucking hint."

Carter rises to his feet, carelessly dropping the revolver onto the floor. It lands with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Good things, I hope. If so, leave a review. If not, also leave a review.
> 
> Not sure when this will be updated, but for those that care, I'll do my best to keep you updated.


End file.
